Misión Cumplida 5
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Q tiene que lidiar más de lo que cualquiera puede suponer luego de la desaparición del agente Bond tras los sucesos acaecidos en su lucha contra SPECTRE. Literalmente. Está embarazado... Es un doncel, y nadie se puede enterar. Decide como es usual, tomar al toro por los cuernos y resolver su dilema de la mejor manera posible, desapareciendo por un tiempo. Dos meses después, Bond re


**Título: Misión Cumplida**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Skyfall" basados en los personajes de las novelas de James Bond escritas por Ian Fleming, son propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment y MGM.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los fans de la pareja 00Q de la cual estoy enamorada desde que vi la película hace ya varios años.

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

 **Misión V: Ser lo suficiente para él**

La voz en el megáfono anunció el inicio del abordaje para los pasajeros con destino al pueblo de Cerne Abbas, en Dorset.

Q suspiró y levantó su magro equipaje, boleto en mano y listo para ir al pequeño pueblo, desde donde iría a la pequeña cabaña que sería su hogar durante los próximos 12 meses.

Solo esperaba que Gran Bretaña no cayese en su ausencia, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

Había retrasado sus planes todo el tiempo posible, antes de tener que realizar la furtiva retirada.

Pero es que... Nadie podía enterarse que era un doncel.

El personal de MI-6 menos que otros.

Y eso era justamente lo que hubiese pasado de haberse quedado. Estaba después de todo, con 4 meses de embarazo y había sido solo gracias a lo poco notorio de su vientre y a su costumbre de usar cardigans un par de tallas más grandes que había logrado pasar desapercibido.

Aún recordaba las expresiones de Mallory y Tanner ante su pedido.

\- ¿Un año sabático?- preguntó el hombre entre incrédulo y espantado.

Q simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No he tomado vacaciones ni una sola vez, ni cuando era un simple técnico en el sistema, ni como Q. Y después de los últimos eventos, realmente necesito despejar mi mente.

Por los últimos eventos, entiéndase todo el affaire contra Spectre, lo que incluía haber tenido que ayudar a Bond furtivamente, haber sido amenazado, que le hubiesen disparado, herido y por supuesto, aunque esto último no lo sabía nadie más en MI-6, también abandonado con un niño en el vientre, como protagonista de una novela romántica barata.

Y hasta cierto punto, era lo último lo que más le afectaba. Aunque todos los motivos iniciales también pesaban bastante; por lo que aunque renuente, Mallory terminó cediendo.

Eso claro, luego de que Q prometiese retornar luego de esos 12 meses, al igual que de firmar un compromiso para no unirse a grupos terroristas, anarquistas, a ANONIMUS, o cualquier tipo de grupo similar.

Q rodó los ojos, suspiró y firmó sin dudarlo.

Tratar de tomar el mundo iba a ser lo último en su lista con todo lo que se le venía encima.

El hombre finalmente subió al tren, se dirigió al compartimento privado que había adquirido, dejó su equipaje en la parte superior y se sentó con el rostro pegado contra el frío cristal.

Tenía varias horas de viaje por delante y sabía que su traicionero cerebro las iba a utilizar para pensar en él. Así que no se resistió.

Dejó en el asiento de al lado la comida que había preparado para el viaje, echó para atrás el asiento hasta dejarlo en casi 150° y se recostó, cerrando los ojos, remontándose a algunos años atrás, dos años atrás en realidad, prácticamente a un año de haber conocido en persona al infame James Bond.

La verdad era que durante ese año, Q aprendió algunas cosas muy interesantes.

En primer lugar, todos los agentes de la sección Doble Cero eran un desastre monumental. Eran como niños que habían ingerido demasiada azúcar justo antes de ir a dormir: hiperactivos, con mentes nubladas por la adrenalina del momento y siempre dispuestos a romper sus juguetes debido a la emoción.

Más que temor, lo que le ocasionaban a Q era un tic nervioso, y el líder de Q-Branch no dudaba ni por un segundo a la hora de reprenderlos. Y pueda que ese fuese el motivo por el cual terminó llevándose tan bien con todos ellos, que como lobos olían el miedo, pero también sentían un carácter fuerte cuando se presentaba frente a ellos.

Sea como fuese, logró en menos de 5 meses el respeto de todos los Doble Cero.

Pero debido a todo lo acontecido tras el fiasco/victoria que resultó ser la misión luego señalada como Skyfall, lo que ganó con Bond casi bordeaba en la camaradería.

Y Q debía de admitirlo, aquello se sintió muy bien. Y junto a Moneypenny y Tanner, de pronto era parte de algo más, de un grupo de personas que hasta podría decir que eran sus amigos.

Reía, renegaba, se quejaba de la vida frente a ellos. Compartía alegrías y frustraciones.

Casi podía decirse que era feliz.

Y de alguna manera, esa camaradería, esa felicidad, lo hizo bajar las barreras frente al arma más letal al servicio de la Reina y de Gran Bretaña.

Bond le ofreció una solución para su frustración. Y Q, que era un adulto en toda regla, dijo ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, él tomaba sus precauciones y tenía todo el derecho de exigirle a Bond el uso de preservativos dadas las técnicas que utilizaba para sacar información de sus objetivos, fuera de la tortura.

Y la verdad no se arrepintió.

El sexo era bueno, más que bueno. Y era en definitiva un buen método para aliviar la tensión que venía con el puesto de Quartermaster.

Todos ganaban ¿Cierto?

O por lo menos eso pensó al inicio.

Nunca imaginó que duraría más allá de un par de semanas, mucho menos un par de años.

Nunca pensó... que al final terminaría entregando su corazón.

Vaya cliché.

Y lo peor de todo era, que no podía siquiera reclamarle a Bond por su corazón roto.

Nunca se prometieron nada. Era tan solo una buena cogida... Dos años de buenas cogidas, pero sin compromiso alguno de por medio.

Y nunca siquiera mencionó el hecho de ser un doncel, uno de esos raros casos de uno en un millón y medio (literal) que podía gestar una vida.

No cuando eso le hubiese valido el final de su promisoria carrera en el mundo del espionaje aún con mayor rapidez que los problemas internacionales ocasionados por el legendario James Bond.

Pero sucedió. Se descuidó. Y terminó preñado.

Y fue a descubrirlo coincidentemente al mismo tiempo que Bond decidió que la doctora Madeleine Swann era el amor de su vida, porque al parecer Q no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Vaya estafa.

Un toque en el puerta del compartimento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Allí se encontraba el joven con el carrito de la comida, así como quien revisaba los boletos.

Dejó que viesen el suyo y se negó a adquirir alimento alguno. Tampoco estaba para gastar de más por el momento.

\- Traje mi cena. Gracias.- respondió escueto.

Aunque el asunto iba más del lado de que su estómago no aceptaba nada que no se hubiese preparado él mismo.

Esperó a estar solo de nuevo y tras un suspiro colocó con delicadeza una mano sobre su vientre.

\- Tranquilo pequeño. Sin importar qué, prometo tratar de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, así como sé que serás todo lo que necesite. Ya nos las arreglaremos.

La idea era terminar su gravidez de manera discreta, tener al niño y volver a Londres con su hijo en brazos.

El cómo llegó a su vida, no tendría porqué ser del interés de nadie.

Aunque conociendo al personal de MI-6, y en especial a sus muchachos en Q-Branch; estaba seguro de que antes de lo esperado, se darían varias teorías al respecto.

En realidad contaba con ello.

Y luego de eso... pues bien, padres solteros hay en todos lados. Uno más no iba a hacer la diferencia.

¿Cierto?

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Dos meses después - Cuartel de MI-6**

Entró al lugar con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Sí que había extrañado todo aquello!

Se dirigió sin prisas a la oficina de M, y con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos azules, saludó con buen humor.

\- Señorita Moneypenny. Es un placer verla de nuevo.

La aludida fijó la vista y rodó los ojos.

\- Dos meses. Ahora tendré que pagarle a Tanner ¿No podrías haber esperado un mes más?

Ante el peculiar recibimiento, Bond soltó una risa ligera.

\- Lo siento mucho en ese caso. La próxima vez recordaré consultarte antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre mi vida privada.

\- Y más te vale no olvidarlo.- contestó la morena con una petulante y divertida pequeña sonrisa.

Bond negó con suavidad.

\- ¿Se encuentra Mallory disponible?

La mujer volvió a sonreírle mientras lo anunciaba, y le señalaba con un ademán de mano que pasase a la oficina de M.

Tras una exagerada floritura, James Bond ingresó; dispuesto a escuchar la regañada asegurada antes de ser instaurado una vez más en el programa Doble Cero.

Y es que después de todo ¿En serio iban a negarle el puesto? Gran Bretaña no podía darse ese lujo.

Algunas horas después, Eve Moneypenny terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a la reinserción de Bond y le dirigía una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Listo. Ahora solo tienes que pasar por el exámen médico y físico.- y aquí James hizo una mueca que Eve ignoró- y estarás listo para ser enviado a cualquier misión en la que seas necesario.

El rubio asintió complacido.

La mujer lo miró.

\- Y ahora ¿Ya puedo preguntar que fue lo que pasó? Es decir, luego de tu salida hacia el horizonte junto a la doctora, dejándonos a nosotros, tus compañeros, por completo olvidados y obligados a recoger tu desastre ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que te dieses cuenta que la fregaste de manera monumental?

Bond cerró los ojos de manera casi dolorosa.

Por supuesto que Eve no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

Es decir, Mallory le dijo de todo, aunque de una manera bastante diplomática.

\- Ouch.- fue la respuesta corta del rubio.

\- Bueno, es la verdad.- retrucó ella.

Bond suspiró.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Siempre la tengo.

Bond emitió un gruñido y asintió, poco dispuesto a seguir el juego de palabras.

\- El problema no fue solo mio, supongo. En parte era lo que ambos queríamos, y en parte ninguno quería renunciar a lo suyo. Y Madeleine no estaba feliz de que junto a mi estuviese también 007, el espía... Pero está dentro de mí. No supe como dejarlo atrás, y creo que a pesar de todo... tampoco quise ni quiero hacerlo.

Eve le lanzó una mirada entre condescendiente y comprensiva.

\- Te entiendo. Todos aquí lo hacemos. Estamos en el mismo barco después de todo.

James asintió.

\- Gracias.

Un pequeño pero cómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos, hasta que el Doble Cero lanzó una risa algo seca.

\- Van dos, faltan dos... o tres. Alex me va a decir de todo cuando me vea. En fin, Bill será el siguiente, y luego a implorar por la buena voluntad de Q; o de lo contrario no me proveerá de juguetes nuevos.

Eve negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues vas a tener que esperar un poco por eso si lo que querías era jugar con la tecnología del líder de Q-Branch. Q decidió tomar vacaciones.- informó Eve.

\- ¿Vacaciones?- preguntó sorprendido y extrañado el rubio.

Eve asintió.

\- Un año sabático, desde hace ya dos meses, así que vuelve aún en 10 meses más. Con suerte y hasta se le pasan las ganas de reprocharte nada.- añadió Moneypenny con un guiño y sonrisa traviesas antes de volver la atención a los documentos del ordenador.

Bond tomó aquello como el fin de la conversación, y algo atontado decidió dirigirse a la oficina de Tanner.

Q y vacaciones en la misma oración no eras palabras que tuviesen mucho sentido para él ¿Qué pasaba realmente?

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Otro mes después**

Bond volvía a Londres después de su segunda misión corta. luego de ser reinsertado como elemento activo.

Y la verdad, habían sido dos de las misiones más lentas, insatisfactorias y aburridas de los últimos años.

Y no únicamente por el hecho de haber tenido que hacer casi exclusivamente vigilancia, sino porque faltaba un elemento casi primordial en sus días como espía. Sin la voz de Q en su oído, nada era lo mismo.

Y para colmo de males, el haber estado casi exclusivamente arrumado en un rincón durante días con solo sus pensamientos como compañía, le habían obligado a hacer algo que hubiese deseado no hacer.

Pensar...

Sobre su vida.

... O más bien dicho sobre su falta de vida privada.

Y como el único culpable de toda aquella situación era él mismo.

Pero por sobre todo, se había dado cuenta del error monumental que cometió al seguir un impulso casi adolescente y desaparecer de la mano con Madeleine ¡Luego de regresar a Q-Branch para pedir un automóvil a Q!

Y todo esperando obtener una pareja sentimental que lo entendiese, que no le pidiese cambiar, lo hiciese sentir satisfecho consigo mismo y entendiese su vida como agente ¡Cuando eso era justamente lo que estaba dejando atrás!

Basta decir que cuando por fin cayó en lo que realmente había hecho, el hombre se sintió físicamente enfermo.

¿Lo perdonaría Q?

¿Sería que aún tenía una oportunidad con él?

¿Alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con él?

Por lo menos a la última pregunta, estaba casi seguro de poder responder con un sí.

Y quizás por eso, si hablase con el hacker podría ganar una nueva oportunidad, aunque para eso tuviese que ofrecerse de voluntario como muñeco de pruebas para la sección de investigación y desarrollo de Q-Branch.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si el hombre no pensaba dar señales de vida por los próximos 9 meses?

¿Estaría en Londres? Por lo menos en su departamento no estaba. Lo buscó.

¿Cerca? ¿O tal vez en otra ciudad? ¿Aún dentro del Reino Unido? ¿En Europa?

Bueno, él era un espía y se las podría arreglar para encontrar la ubicación del desaparecido líder de Q-Branch si quisiera ¿Cierto?

Muy cierto.

Entonces ¿Qué estaba esperando?

35 minutos después, el avión de Bond aterrizó en el aeropuerto Heathrow.

En medio del camino entre el aeropuerto y la Central de MI-6, James Bond fue declarado MIA; aunque ya no estuviese realmente en acción.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **13 días después, en el pequeño pueblo de Cerne Abbas - Dorset**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Bond frunció el entrecejo una vez más, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café en el pequeño restaurante del pueblo.

Las pistas obtenidas lo habían llevado a aquel lugar, y ya llevaba 48 horas deambulando a manera de turista, pero no hallaba rastro de la presencia de Q.

¿Sería que se había equivocado?

No. Sus pistas eran sólidas, y además tenía una corazonada al respecto.

Tal vez era hora de dejar de lado el reconocimiento visual y empezar a interactuar con los locales.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya había establecido comunicación con varias personas y de momento había vuelto al pequeño restaurante y conversaba amenamente, y con exagerado acento escoses, en la barra con una de las dos meseras sobre la gran cantidad de turistas que llegaban cada año al pueblo turístico.

Y en algún momento, él había colocado la pregunta correcta.

\- Apuesto que más de uno de los que vienen se enamoran tanto del lugar que terminan quedándose.

Lena, la mesera, resopló divertida.

\- Si... claro. Como si fuesen a dejar sus vidas y trabajos para eso.- la mujer negó con un suspiro- Tal vez alguna pareja de ancianos cada cierto número de años, pero en general no. Solo vienen a pasar un fin de semana o una semana a lo mucho y ya.

Fue entonces que Jenny, la más joven de las meseras, pasó por el costado luego de dejar un par de pedidos, y sin dudarlo añadió.

\- Bueno, está el señor Wishaw.

\- ¿El señor Wishaw?- preguntó el rubio tratando de no parecer interesado, aunque por dentro saltase de emoción.

Andrew Wishaw era uno de los alias de Q, aunque uno de los menos usados ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?!

Lena resopló de nuevo.

\- El señor Wishaw no cuenta.- fue la respuesta dada casi con mofa- El homre es prácticamente un ermitaño. Vino a esconderse de algo, no a disfrutar del pueblo.

\- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Bond con tan solo el interés adecuado para que pareciese curiosidad y no la aplastante necesidad de conocer la respuesta que en realidad sentía.

La mujer rodó los ojos, levantando una mano y comenzó a enumerar.

\- Alquiló una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, pero nunca viene por aquí ¡Demonios! Nunca sale de su cabaña. Hace las compras por teléfono, paga directamente a la cuenta de banco en línea y exige que le dejen todo en la puerta de la cabaña, a cierta hora y hasta donde sé ni siquiera Paul, quien lleva siempre las compras, lo ha visto ni una sola vez. No va a la iglesia, ni a las reuniones del pueblo, no lo conocen ni los dueños de los terrenos vecinos.- dio un exagerado suspiro- Si eso no es esconderse, no sé lo que es.

El rubio alzó las cejas francamente sorprendido.

\- Vaya.- fue su respuesta.

\- Mmm-ja.- fue la contra respuesta afirmativa de la mesera, quien pronto se disculpó retirándose cuando nuevos clientes entraron al local.

El rubio decidió entonces que había obtenido la información que necesitaba, así que terminó la comida, pagó y salió con la clara intención de encontrar donde, exactamente, residía el misterioso señor Wishaw.

Tres horas después, se dirigía al lugar con la intención de esperar la noche.

No muy lejano, pero lo suficientemente alejado para evitar visitas de vecinos no deseados.

¿Qué es lo que escondes Q?

Para el anochecer ya había localizado la cabaña y tenía una posición que le permitía observar la puerta trasera casi oculta, de manera relajada. Si Q iba a salir, saldría por allí.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Hasta casi las 10 de la noche, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y observó aquella cabellera despeinada que tanto había extrañado, asomarse por la puerta.

Q revisó bien antes de abrir completamente y finalmente salir.

Y Bond tuvo que hacer uso de toda su determinación para no gritar, salir corriendo de allí, o desmayarse.

Q estaba... No, no podía ser cierto ¿O sí?

Q estaba... No es que fuese algo extremo, no era grande, pero era bastante claro que estaba... embarazado.

Y extrañamente, era una visión deslumbrante, espectacular.

¿Era suyo? Probablemente... ¡Demonios! Era casi seguro.

El Doble Cero se sintió de pronto una década más viejo, y bajó la vista avergonzado por un momento.

Al alzarla de nuevo bebió la imagen de Q mientras el mencionado daba un laborioso paseo por los alrededores a paso lento.

Sacó cuentas, el hombre debía estar entre lo meses.

¿Tendría antojos? ¿Nauseas matutinas? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Se movería mucho? ¿Dormiría bien Q por las noches?...

¡¿Por qué nadie en MI-6 tenía conocimiento de que Q era un doncel?!

Aunque pensándolo bien, si se supiese que el hombre era un doncel, nunca hubiese obtenido el puesto de Q.

¡Demonios!

Ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de conseguir algo más allá de niñero o nodrizo, mientras la sociedad se encargaba de dirigirlo a una unión con algún poderoso ricachón cuyo único objetivo fuese el llenarlo de hijos.

Entonces, la respuesta a la última pregunta no era tan difícil de adivinar. Q mataría antes de permitir que lo usasen de fábrica de bebés.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, con un niño en el vientre.

Y no cualquier niño, sino un hijo suyo, el niño de un Doble Cero.

¿Tenía algún derecho a reclamar algo?

La respuesta era no.

Algo se le atragantó en la garganta, y tras observar a Q caminar en círculos por casi 40 minutos antes de volver a ingresar a la cabaña, volvió sobre sus pasos al pueblo y se encerró en su habitación de hotel.

En realidad necesitaba pensar. Y mucho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **2 días después**

Q volvió a salir de la cabaña por la noche, esta vez casi a las 11. Necesitaba ese pequeño paseo nocturno, aunque con ya 7 meses de embarazo, hasta caminar en círculos le estaba costando bastante trabajo. Pero no dormiría de lo contrario, y lo peor es que esa sensación de ser observado seguía molestándolo.

Le preocupaba mucho que alguien lo descubriese. Ya bastantes problemas había tenido en encontrar un modo de llegar al bajo mundo de los 'donceles prófugos' para encontrar un doctor/que lo atendiese, como para que ahora todo se fuese al traste porque un curioso hubiese pasado su sistema de vigilancia.

Aunque si eso fuese así, estaba seguro de que ya se hubiese enterado gracias a la turba enardecida, que antes que después, estaría en su puerta exigiendo que se reparase una afrenta nunca sucedida, contra un honor por el que personalmente él no daba ni dos pimientos verdes.

Y no por primera vez pensó que la gente realmente era estúpida y se metía en asuntos ajenos por el puro gusto de hacerlo.

El niño, porque era un varoncito, dio un salto en su interior, lo cual lo obligó a parar y sobar el costado izquierdo de su vientre.

Sin duda era el hijo de Bond, sin ser capaz de quedarse quieto por más de un minuto.

\- Vamos pequeño, solo un poco de tranquilidad, es todo lo que pido. Papi está paseando tal y como a ti te gusta para que vayas a dormir.- dijo con suavidad, pensando en tal vez cantar algo para asegurar el cometido.

Entonces esa sensación lo asaltó de nuevo. Algo, o alguien, tenía la vista puesta sobre él.

Molesto, se giró de manera violenta sobre su eje, buscando la fuente de aquella sensación.

No debió de haberlo hecho. No con su sentido del equilibrio tan decaído.

Las rodillas le fallaron.

El peso del vientre lo jaló hacia un lado.

De manera instintiva se abrazó a sí mismo, a su vientre, buscando protegerlo.

\- ¡Q!

Se golpeó la cabeza finalmente al caer, al mismo tiempo que la voz que gritó la letra que lo denominaba se le hacía dolorosamente familiar.

Unos brazos lo rodearon con cuidado.

Un olor conocido inundó sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿James?- susurró bajito.

Y finalmente, la oscuridad lo recibió con gusto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al despertar, todo estaba mal.

Resbaló afuera. Debió de estar tendido entonces en el suelo, no sobre una superficie blanda y cubierto por una frazada.

¿Su cama acaso?

Menos con una mano suave acariciando su cabello, mientras esa voz conocida le pedía que despertase.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y algo de dificultad, y los entornó molesto al notar tan solo una enorme mancha borrosa.

\- Allí estás, allí estás.- fue lo que la voz perteneciente al borrón dijo, y pronto sus anteojos le fueron puestos correctamente.

Y si, allí estaba James; porque ese no era Bond, sino James. Con un sueter ligero y jeans, tal y como lo había visto llegar e irse, tantas veces de su departamento en Londres.

Algo doloroso se instauró en su pecho, pero se obligó a aplacarlo.

\- Bond.- dijo finalmente con seriedad, y un dejo de tristeza.

\- Q- respondió en cambio el otro en una exhalación de alivio.

Q trató de incorporarse, pero Bond no le permitió hacer gran cosa más allá de alzarlo un poco y recostarlo en una cantidad ridícula de almohadas.

Por cierto, no recordaba tener tantas.

El hombre gruñó.

\- Me encontraste ¿Por qué?

James pareció incómodo ante el acercamiento tan directo.

\- MI-6 no es lo mismo sin ti.- señaló con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Un nuevo pedazo de información.

\- Volviste.- no fue una pregunta.

El rubio asintió por respuesta.

\- ¿La doctora Swann?

El hombre se encogió visiblemente antes de alzar un hombro.

Supongo que me apresuré con lo de correr hacia el horizonte con ella. Eve y Bill ya me dijeron lo que pensaban de manera directa y sin anestecia, así que adelante. Todo tuyo.

Q solo desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

James suspiró y pareció desplomarse sobre su propio asiento.

\- Es mío ¿Cierto?

Q se envaró un poco, o bastante.

\- Eso no tiene nada que...

\- ¡Ni siquiera termines esa frase!- lo cortó el rubio en un inusual exabrupto, y pareció desmoronarse aún más, y tras un largo suspiro musitó un- Lo siento.

Y luego otro silencio más.

Q lo miró entre confundido y sorprendido.

Finalmente Bond alzó la vista.

\- Lo siento tanto. Me fui buscando lo que ya tenía. Soy un idiota.

Q parpadeó, sin saber aún que decir.

\- Dame otra oportunidad Q. Esta vez prometo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hacker entonces entre confundido y sorprendido, tratando inconscientemente de levantarse un tanto más, y haciendo una mueca de incomodidad ante su propio repentino movimiento.

\- ¡Tranquilo! ¿Necesitas un doctor? Pensé en llamar a uno, pero...

\- ¡No!... No, sin doctores. Estoy bien. El mio igual viene en tres días para el siguiente chequeo.

El rubio asintió, y otro silencio se instauró por un momento.

Esta vez lo rompió Q, quien decidió que James ya había dado un paso, y a él le tocaba dar el siguiente.

\- Creí- comenzó despacio y sin mirar al otro a los ojos- que era yo quien no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Los orbes azules se mostraron sorprendidos.

\- Q.

\- Está bien, no es como si nos hubiésemos prometido más que sexo.

James bajó la mirada y entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Q.

\- Tal vez, pero... fue más que eso ¿Cierto?

Q suspiró.

James lanzó una risilla adolorida.

\- Entonces supongo que ambos fuimos unos idiotas.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

\- Podríamos... ¿Podríamos volver a intentarlo?- preguntó el rubio tentativo.

Q llevó la mano libre a su vientre y asintió lentamente.

\- Eso... me gustaría mucho.

Un par de sonrisas inseguras.

Bond también llevó la mano libre al vientre del otro hombre.

\- Esto cambia un poco las cosas ¿Cuál es el plan?

Q lo miró, como evaluando todo el panorama y finalmente asintió.

Le explicó su plan y como iba todo hasta el momento.

El rubio sonrió. Su pequeño genio nunca dejaba nada al azar.

\- Y... ¿Crees poder incluir un Doble Cero en ese plan?

Y allí estaba de vuelta Q, su Q; el genio implacable, el líder de Q-Branch, el estratega que se las arreglaba para manejar a MI-6 a su antojo, y aún así hacerlo solo para sacar lo mejor de cada situación, asegurando no solo la victoria sino que aquellos por los que velaba saliesen en una pieza, o por lo menos vivos.

La sonrisa sobre confidente del genio hizo cosas en el corazón del espía.

\- Estoy seguro de que eso no será problema, Doble Cero Siete... siempre y cuando seas tú el agente del que hablamos.

James soltó una risa ronca, aguada... aliviada. Asintió.

\- Si... sí. Es de mi de quien hablamos. De mí, de ti y de este pequeño milagro. Si eres tú, es todo lo que necesito.

Los ojos de Q se aguaron un poco. El hombre asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún en los labios.

Apretó la mano que sostenía la de Bond, y recibió un apretón de vuelta.

Y su alma de pronto se sintió ligera.

James se inclinó hacia adelante, sellando las palabras de ambos, aquella promesa, con un suave y largo beso.

Iban a estar bien.

Se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era suficiente. Por fin lo era.

Y ambos lo sabían.

 **Fin de la quinta misión**

 **Status: Completa**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hi everybody!

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja, y me salió un dramón a la mexicana xD pero lo hice con ganas. Además estoy en la onda ahora, así que pronto otra misión y tendrá mucha (MUCHA) más comedia. "Ser un buen fanboy" será una misión para soltar un par de risas.

Entonces nos estamos leyendo pronto gente. Se me cuidan.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
